


The Heirs in Hogwarts

by Thamizhachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Grey Harry Potter, Grey Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Bashing, Heirs of the Founders, Jealous Gryffindors, New Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is fed up with the way his protegès were treated for thousand years. When his heir was imprisoned by Gryffindor Heir, he has had enough. If Gryffindor wants to play dirty so will he. He carefully picks the next heir and Rowena Ravenclaw picked her heir to help him. But Godric Gryffindor is already prepared to stop the Slytherin Heir. What he didn't know was that Helga Hufflepuff has already selected her heir to give Gryffindor a tough time so Slytherin and Ravenclaw heirs can succeed.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Heirs in Hogwarts

Tom Riddle Jr and Abraxas Malfoy were in the sitting room of the newly refurbished Slytherin Castle, when Tom felt the intruder trying to enter the wards.

After knowing his true lineage, Tom worked hard to re-establish his ancestors honour and properties. It was no easy feet, but he had help in the forms of his Slytherins. Especially his friend Abraxas Malfoy and his father Septimus Malfoy.

Tom was an accomplished wizard who excelled in all the fields he chose. May it be Potions, Herbology, Curse breaking, Defence, Alchemy, Healing and much more. That was why he never trusted anyone when it comes to his protection. Call his paranoid, but he was not ready to take a chance when it came to his life.

As such, he worked hard to enact all the old and new wards around his property. And now, those wards were alerting him that the most unpleasant of the wizards was taking it down so he can enter the castle.

While he was not exactly afraid for his life, it was Abraxas who worried him. Abraxas was as much an angel as his platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes screamed. Though, the Malfoy heir was a Slytherin through and through, he turns into a sappy Gryffindor when his family and friends were threatened.

With that in mind, Tom led Abraxas into a secret room inside the sitting room. As Abraxas was distracted he did not know his friend was taking his wand and pointing it to his back.

"Stupify!" Tom murmured and saw his friend go stiff. Preventing the Malfoy heir from falling face first on the floor, Tom slipped the original wand of Salazar Slytherin into the other wizard's robe and closed the door. In his haste, Tom forgot that the door of the secret room worked as a two way mirror and Abraxas Malfoy would be forced to see the confrontation that will haunt him throughout his life.

Tom warded the door of the secret room so that the stunning spell and the glamour spell that would charm the door to look like wall to be undone at midnight, should anything befallen him.

Tom hurried to his seat and vanished the second glass of firewhiskey that would ensure that the presence of the other wizard stayed secret.

Masking his face to remain emotionless, Tom listened as the footsteps crossing the threshold of the front door, then the foyer and all the way to the sitting room.

Point me spell, perhaps?

Tom smirked but didn't turn around as he felt the footsteps crossing the threshold of the sitting room. "Albus Dumbledore, welcome to the Slytherin Castle," he slowly got up from the armchair.

"Tom," the older wizard nodded, "Congratulations on reinstating the Slytherin House."

Tom nodded at the older wizard acknowledging his wishes. Crossing the hand behind his back, Tom circled around the sitting room. "Shall we get on with it already?"

And the duel started. At first, Albus had the upper hand, then Tom, then Albus and then Tom, but finally, it was Albus Dumbledore who stood as Tom was weakened and his wand discarded.

Albus Dumbledore then did the unthinkable. He imprisoned Tom Riddle Jr in his personal prison.

All the while Abraxas Malfoy watching it, unable to do anything.

And so went down the Slytherin Heir.


End file.
